This invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, particularly, to an electrical connector system for a vehicle seat assembly which is movable into and out of a vehicle.
With the current popularity of sports utility vehicles in the automotive industry, removable vehicle seats have become quite common. A vehicle seat assembly typically includes some form of seat frame which is movably mounted to a floor of the vehicle and is movable into and out of the vehicle between raised and lowered positions. These seats often include electrically powered components such as power adjustment mechanisms, seat heaters or the like. Consequently, electrical connectors must be interengaged or mated when the scat is mounted in the vehicle. In addition, connectors are used as sensors for detecting the locking of safety belts, the actuation of air bags or the like. Again, mating electrical connectors are used for these and other purposes.
One of the principal problems with electrical connector systems for vehicle seat assemblies as described above, is protecting the mateable electrical connectors when the connectors are not mated. In other words, the connectors typically are exposed while the seat is being installed in the vehicle and when it is removed therefrom. The exposed connectors can be struck by extraneous objects and damaged. It is also desirable for these connectors to be mated and unmated automatically when the seat is installed or removed from the vehicle.
In addition, the seat assembly must absorb tolerances during interconnection due to the seat mass, itself, and the loading forces it generates. Misalignment of the connectors during mating can cause excessive wear and premature system failure. The present invention is directed to solving these various problems.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved electrical connector system for a vehicle seat assembly, such as an assembly which includes a seat frame movably mounted to a floor of a vehicle for movement between a raised position to a lowered or installed position.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, the electrical connector system includes a first connector mounted to the floor of the vehicle. A second connector is mounted to the seat frame and is mateable with the first connector when the frame is in its lowered or installed position. The second connector includes a protective shroud fixed to the seat frame.
A mating portion of the connector is movably mounted on the protective shroud for movement between a protective position within the shroud and an exposed position at least partially outside the shroud for mating with the first electrical connector. A motion linkage is provided between the mating portion of the second electrical connector and the vehicle seat assembly for moving the mating portion from its protective position to its exposed position automatically in response to movement of the seat frame from its raised position to its lowered position.
According to one aspect of the invention, the seat frame is mounted for pivotal movement between the raised and lowered positions. The mating portion of the second electrical connector is mounted for substantially linear movement on the protective shroud. The motion linkage includes a link structure for converting pivotal movement of the seat frame to substantially linear movement of the mating portion. In the exemplary embodiment herein, the vehicle seat assembly includes a fixed mounting bracket to which the seat frame is pivotally mounted. The link structure includes a first link arm having one end pivotally connected to the mounting bracket and a second link arm having one end pivotally connected to the mating portion of the second electrical connector. Opposite ends of the first and second link arms are mutually pivotally connected.
According to another aspect of the invention, the first connector on the floor of the vehicle includes a cover normally positioned over at least a mating face of the connector. The cover is engageable by the second connector to move the cover away from the mating face during mating of the connectors. The mating portion of the second electrical connector includes an angled surface for engaging and moving the cover which is pivotally mounted on the first connector. Spring means are provided operatively associated with the cover for biasing the cover toward the first position.
Other features of the invention include the protective shroud of the second connector including an elongated interior cavity within which the mating portion of the second connector is substantially linearly movable. Guide pins on the mating portion extend into elongated guide slots disposed in the protective shroud to guide the mating portion in its substantially linear movement relative to the shroud. Spring means are provided to bias the mating portion toward its exposed position.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.